


will you hear me out?

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Romantic Fluff, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and sanji basically holding a monologue about hate, featuring grumpy and sleep deprived zoro, in typical sanji fashion though, nothing's ever easy with those two /sigh, oh my god i just found that tag and DAMN affectionate insults is sanji and zoro in a nutshell, sanji can't take it anymore and decides to confess, sanji is the one who needs to confess, seriously you can't take pining sanji away from me, sometime after the timeskip, this has been a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: “You didnotwake me up just to tell me that.” Zoro's voice is low and threatening and there’s a fierce glint in his eyes but Sanji merely rolls his eyes and shoves his hand inside the pocket of his trousers. “Of course not, Idiot.” He pauses and blows a cloud of smoke, purposefully aiming it at the other who he knows hates the smell of cigarettes. “I also wanted to tell you that you’re stupid. You’re stupid and annoying.”





	will you hear me out?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no excuse for this. I needed to write out my feelings for pining Sanji somewhere and before I knew it, this happened.  
> I also want to take this opportunity to thank you all so much for reading my writing! I hope you enjoy this one!

“Oi, wake up.” 

A kick to the Zoro's side accompanies those words and a low grunt follows as Zoro shifts in his sleep before he blinks himself awake. The room is pitch black and Zoro waits for his eye to adjust to the darkness in order to figure out who’s woken him up in the middle of the night. The light of a cigarette glimmering in the dark is enough of an indicator, though, Sanji's next words confirming his suspicions. “Get up, we need to talk,” Sanji whispers quietly as he peers down at him. Zoro blinks repeatedly and Sanji can almost see his brain working as it tries to register what just happened. When it eventually sinks in, Zoro promptly sits up straight in his bed and angrily calls out after Sanji who’s already on his way out, “Oi, Cook! It’s the middle of the damn night, like hell am I going to –"

“Shut up, you brainless Mosshead!” Sanji hisses as he spins around and glares at Zoro. He gestures to the other Straw Hats in the room, all sleeping soundly in their beds, and throws Zoro a demonstrative glance before he points towards the door with his thumb. “Just be quiet and do as I say for once, Stupid.”

Zoro makes a face and glowers at Sanji but eventually decides that he does have a point and waking up the others would definitely result in a furious Nami. He pulls back his blanket and swings his legs over the side of the bed, yawning lazily as he reaches his hands above his head and stretches his body. Damn that Cook… He’ll definitely pay for this. Zoro feels Sanji staring daggers at him for his noisy yawn but decides to pointedly ignore it, knowing that it’ll only anger the other more./p>

When Zoro finally steps out of the room and joins Sanji at the railing, he throws him a quick glance before he scoffs, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket, “Took you long enough.”

Zoro decides that he’d rather go back to sleep again than deal with the obnoxious Cook right now, so he cuts to the chase, “What do you want, Shit Cook? And make it quick, I wanna sleep.” Zoro's voice sounds raspy and drowsy and his eye’s still puffy from sleep as he runs a hand through his disheveled bed hair. Sanji lights his cigarette, turning his gaze away from the other, as he looks out at the sea, moonlight reflecting off of the calm waves and a gentle wind caressing his face. He waits and counts to ten, before he takes a slow draw of his cigarette, deliberately taking his time and dragging it out, sensing Zoro’s irritation growing. Zoro scowls at him and says, “Fuck this, I’m going back in. Shitty Bastard. I should’ve never –“ His grumbling is rudely interrupted by Sanji who finally decides to turn his body towards Zoro, facing him head on and narrowing his eyes. “You’re annoying.” 

The silence that follows is so quiet you could hear a needle drop and Zoro gapes at Sanji, mouth hanging open with the sentence he couldn’t finish and Sanji watches him as he languidly takes another drag from his cigarette. It takes five more seconds of silence before Zoro’s brows furrow in irritation and he grits his teeth. “You did _not_ wake me up just to tell me that.” Zoro's voice is low and threatening and there’s a fierce glint in his eyes but Sanji merely rolls his eyes and shoves his hand inside the pocket of his trousers. “Of course not, Idiot.” He pauses and blows a cloud of smoke, purposefully aiming it at the other who he knows hates the smell of cigarettes. “I also wanted to tell you that you’re stupid. You’re stupid and annoying.”

Zoro stares at him in disbelief again, suddenly questioning Sanji's sanity because he’s acting like this is a perfectly normal thing to do. But even for all their difficulties and arguments, this is a whole new level of silliness and, quite frankly, just weird. His confusion lasts a lot shorter than the first time, though, and he quickly collects himself and growls, “I think you’re disgusting and perverted but you don’t see me waking you up in the middle of the fucking night to tell you.”

“God, you’re irritating…” Sanji mutters under his breath before he pushes himself off of the railing and takes a step towards the other. Zoro’s not sure if Sanji meant for that to be menacing or some strange way of establishing closeness but he opts for anger because it’s easier than figuring it out. The frown on his face deepens and he huffs in annoyance as he crosses his arms in front of his body. “You’re the one that’s being goddamn irritating, Cook. And if we’re going to make this a competition, I hope you’re prepared because –“

“Will you hear me out, Idiot!” Sanji snaps and sighs in exasperation and Zoro’s thrown off by the tone of his voice and the emotion flickering across his face. “You’re stupid and annoying and irritating and I woke you up to tell you all the things I hate about you, so that’s what I’m going to do.” Sanji takes a deep breath and stubs out his cigarette before he continues, “And believe me, this is a lot more difficult for me than it is for you.” He averts his eyes and looks at the ground and at this point, Zoro’s sure either his own or Sanji's sanity must have got lost somewhere because none of this makes sense anymore.

“I hate how rude and direct you are with everyone you talk to as if you never learned about basic etiquette and decency. I hate how you always come to the simplest conclusions like a damn caveman because that stupid moss brain of yours can’t seem to form a single coherent thought. I hate the way you cannot, for the life of you, find your own way in a new town and always need to have someone go with you. I hate the way you always seem so unbothered by everything that it looks as if you’re just constantly bored,” Sanji stops to take a breath and Zoro stares him, completely at a loss for words. “I hate the way you oversleep so I always have to reheat your breakfast. I hate the way you’re always the first to sacrifice your own life like you’re some damn martyr trying to prove something. I hate the way you never stop to think about other people’s feelings or consider their emotions.” Sanji clenches his fists as he raises his eyes to meet Zoro’s. “But most of all… Most of all I hate that I love you.” As soon as the words leave Sanji’s mouth, Sanji visibly relaxes and all the tension he held in body seems to move into Zoro’s, who suddenly stiffens as his breathing stutters and his ears ring.

“I love that you always say what you think because it makes it easy to talk to you. I love how you’re always so straightforward that you remind me of the simple solutions when I’ve been agonising about way too many details again. I love how it never gets boring with you. I love riling up because those are emotions you almost never show. I love sitting with you in the kitchen as you eat your late breakfast, when it’s just the two of us. I love your conviction and your strong morals and how you will do anything for the people you love.” Sanji talks so fast that his words get jumbled up and he pauses to take a shaky breath. “I love… _you,_ ” he finishes and swallows. “I love you,” he repeats matter-of-factly, like he can’t quite believe it himself. When he looks at Zoro, however, there’s a determination in his eyes that leaves no doubt that Sanji is very much aware of what he’s saying.

Under the moonlight, Zoro can make out the slightest hint of pink on Sanji's cheeks and as he gazes at the other, his words repeating themselves in his mind over and over again, his wide-eyed expression slowly falters and is replaced by the hint of a smile. “That was the most Shit Cook confession you could give,” Zoro remarks and his smile turns into a grin that makes his eye sparkle.

Sanji huffs and fidgets with the packet of cigarettes in his pocket. “Don’t flatter yourself. I just wanted to get it out of my system because –“ Soft lips brush against his own, cutting him off and his eyes widen slightly in surprise. Sanji lets his hands fall limply to his side as Zoro cups his face and pulls away to look at Sanji. “Guess I should give you my kind of confession then.” He doesn’t wait for an answer and leans back in to capture Sanji’s lips properly, tenderly pulling his face closer, and Sanji smiles against Zoro's lips. For such a big brute, he kisses surprisingly gentle, Sanji thinks before he lets himself be engulfed by the warmth of the other’s embrace and all he thinks is _I love you, I love you, I love you_ , as he responds to the kiss with all the passion of years spent longing and all the words he couldn’t say before.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
